Juega conmigo por favor
by SmileLikeLen
Summary: Oye Rin... ¿Podríamos jugar cuando crezcas?. Te prometo que jugaremos...
1. Prólogo

**¡Muy buenas noches, días, tardes o lo que sea que sea donde viven! ;D. Mi nombre es Ana y bueno, recién acabo de escribir algo que realmente me gustó, sólo con leer esta introducción sabrán de lo que trata la historia, sin más, bienvenidos a la introducción(?).**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid, definitivamente no me pertenece, ya que, si fuese así, Vocaloid ya tendría manga, película, anime, OVA, y otras weas más(?).

_**Introducción.**  
><em>

_Un día en un tal vez lejano lugar, dos niños de cinco años se hicieron una promesa sin saber que si lograrían cumplirla…_

-¡Hola Rin! -dijo un niño de cabello rubio acercándose hacia otra niña de cabello del mismo color

-Hola… Len -contestó con una voz apagada la niña, sus ojos y su tono indicaban que estaba triste, por lo que el niño la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó arrugando sus facciones el niño como reacción a lo que decía su compañera.

-Es que, yo quería jugar pero, mamá dijo que yo no podía jugar con nadie -dijo mirando al piso. El niño se acercó más a ella y con curiosidad preguntó.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó nuevamente mientras movía su cabeza, ligeramente hacia un lado, mostrando su confusión.

-Es que, ella dice que no podré jugar hasta que crezca -dijo con cierto enojo que se veía en su mirada.

-¿Por qué? -insistió con la misma pregunta y en la misma posición.

-No sé -contestó con tristeza, el niño, dándose cuenta de la actitud de su compañera, se le ocurrió una idea para hacerla sonreír.

-Pero, ¿No quieres jugar conmigo? -dijo inocentemente mostrándole un auto de juguete a la rubia.

-No puedo -respondió sin rodeos la pequeña.

-¿Ah? -preguntó confundido, pensando una razón por la cual le había rechazado, miró su auto de juguete y pensó en lo que una vez le había dicho su niñera, Luka:- ¿Es porque no juegas con varones? -preguntó con su voz suave, más con un poco de preocupación en ella.

-No es eso -dijo con el mismo tono de voz de antes.

-Entonces… ¿No te gustan los autos? -preguntó confundido mientras pensaba: "¿A quién no le gustan los autos?".

-Tampoco es eso, es que no me dejan jugar hasta que crezca -contestó sin de aquel tono, entonces fue cuando suspiró y se levantó de su asiento.

-Oye, Rin… -dijo, mientras miraba a la rubia con inocencia- ¿Podríamos jugar cuando crezcas?.

-¿Ah? -dijo, no se esperaba que Len le dijera eso, es más, nunca nadie le había dicho eso- Está… Bien -dijo mientras sonreía y tomaba su pequeña mochila.

-Te prometo que jugaremos -aquellas palabras le llegaron a los más profundo a aquella niña, quien ya había pasado a tener una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Entonces, adiós, nos vemos cuando crezca -dijo sonriente y esperanzada, mientras el rubio le sonreía también, despidiéndose con el tan conocido ademán. Hasta que desapareció.

_Ese fue el último día que el pequeño Len vió a Rin, pues, su papá cambió de trabajo y por esa razón, él tuvo que mudarze junto a su familia a otro lugar, y claro, también lo cambiaron a un colegio diferente, a medida él iba creciendo se olvidó de la promesa y se olvidó de Rin, en cambio, ella no, aunque ya se había enterado de que Len ya no vivía en el mismo pueblo que ella, y que también lo habían cambiado de colegio, ella creía, que algún día iba a volver y cumpliría lo que prometió…_

**Espero que les haya gustado u.u.**  
><strong>-<span>Mariana<span>: Ya es hora de que nos presentes ¬¬.**  
><strong>-<span>Ana<span>: Pensé que era más tarde u_u. Bueno, ellas son Mariana y Natasha, las malas de la película, tratarán de hacerme quedar mal con ustedes, pero al final, ya saldré ganando y...**  
><strong>-<span>Natasha<span>: ¡Yo no soy mala! **  
><strong>-<span>Ana<span>: Sólo estoy exagerando :3.**  
><strong>-<span>Natasha<span>: ¿Qué significa eso? :│.**  
><strong>-<span>Ana<span>: Nada.**  
><strong>-<span>Mariana<span>: ¡Adiós! ¡Hasta el primer capítulo! ;D.**

**Eh, bueno, se aceptan sugerencias, críticas construcctivas o no, soy nueva en FF, y apenas este es el primer fic que posteó aquí, así que, ya saben, un review no está mal :c. **  
><strong><em><br>_**


	2. Chapter I: Conociendo a Rin

¡Hola~! Gracias por los reviews, primeramente.

Disculpen la "casi tardanza" pensé en subir el capítulo el 9 de marzo pero, no salió como esperaba, además la inspiración no me llegaba, pero por fin pude terminarlo, así que me siento súper(?). Espero no flojear más, y mis disculpas si este capítulo los decepciona, no me culpen a mí…

-Mariana: ¿Entoces a quién culpamos?

A mí falta de originalidad, porque como entenderán, esta historia es una parodia, y sé que después de leer este capítulo podrán no entender, pero esperen, cuando suba el próximo capítulo entenderán ;3.

Si hay algunas faltas ortográficas o gramáticas, realmente lo siento, esta máquina que llamo computadora no me permite usar el _Word _correctamente, así que edito el documento en un programa que es muy fastidioso para corregir las faltas ¬¬ así que yo misma tengo que preocuparme por la ortografía y la gramática, espero esté muy bien editado, ¡Leí muchos libros por eso! D:.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Conociendo a Rin"<strong>

"**Supongo que, quizá jamás lo volveré a ver… Sigo pensando en ese día, aún después de que todos estos años hayan pasado… Sé que fue una promesa algo… ¿Inútil? No, no es la palabra correcta, ¿Indevida? Quizás sí, ésa debería ser la palabra, es demasiado inocente creer en una promesa que, se podría creer, jamás será cumplida".**

_Diez años después…_

_-_¡Es muy triste! -exclamó con sus ojos llorosos en una parte solitaria del jardín de su instituto- ¡Yo, Yo, Yo…! -y así fue como sus piernas no reaccionaron dejándose caer, ya de rodillas, abrazó al perro con el que estaba hablando- Ta-Tako… -susurró el nombre del animal- Invité a todos mis compañeros a que pasaran las vacaciones conmigo pero… ¡Todos me rechazaron! -abrazó aún más fuerte al perro- No quería estar sola otra vez… Quería poder reír con alguien pero… -rompió en llanto- Seguro todos creen que estoy loca…

_Su vista se posó en el mar que estaba frente a ella y siempre había querido visitar, más nunca nadie la había llevado, y no quería ir sola, deprimida suspiró y miró a cielo, buscando una respuesta… Fue bajando lentamente su mirada hasta darse cuenta de un hombre o más bien muchacho que dormía incómodamente bajo el sol, en uno de los bancos frente a la playa._

-¿D-debería hablarle, Tako? -preguntó al animal, levantándose, y sacudiendo su ropa, limpió sus lágrimas y duró más de diez minutos practicando una sonrisa- ¿Y sí también se aleja? -dijo con inseguridad- ¡No importa! ¡Le hablaré! -exclamó confiadamente.

_Ella se acercó tímidamente al muchacho, éste aún dormía, ella poco a poco se fue acercándo más hasta que…_

-¡HAMBRE! -gritó el muchacho levantándose de golpe haciendo que la rubia reaccionara y diera un brinco alejándose de él, luego lo miró con confusión y sonrió- ¿Q-Quién eres? -preguntó él al darse cuenta de la presencia de la rubia que lo dejó de mirar y ahora miraba al mar mientras sonreía- ¡Si quieres dinero, no tengo! ¡Creéme! -dijo paranoíco y preocupado por sí mismo. Calló un rato para esperar una respuesta pero no obtuvo ninguna- Tengo hambre… Y sed -dijo abrazando su estómago.

-Ten -dijo y le dio un jugo con embase plástico. No sabía de donde lo había sacado, ni le interesaba. El rubio la miró confundida y ella se limitó a sonreír, no lo dudó mucho y dio un sorbo de la bebida para luego… ¿Escupirla?.

-¡¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Me quieres intoxicar? -exclamó al mismo que preguntó, estaba molesto, había escupido todo el "jugo" ya que le sabía mal… Pero la chica sonrió nerviosamente.

-Lo siento -dijo suavemente y un poco apenada- ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó con su típica sonrisa la rubia mientras, nuevamente, observaba el mar.

-Kagamine Len -respondió pensativo.

-Ah, lindo nombre -dijo la rubia con interés de saber más sobre el muchacho.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó un poco observando de reojo a la rubia.

-Mi nombre es Rin -dijo aún con esa sonrisa.

-¿Rin…? -dijo para que siguiera diciendo su nombre, con esto me refiero al apellido.

-Sólo dime Rin -dijo pero luego se escuchó un ruido extraño pero que es muy conocido por todos, el llamado de un estómago hambriendo, más directamente, el del rubio- Am, mi casa no queda muy lejos, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer allá?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré tu invitación? -preguntó con orgullo.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? -preguntaba con confusión la rubia.

-Pensándolo bien… -contestó observando el caluroso lugar en que se encontraban- ¿Dónde dices que queda tu casa? -preguntó haciéndole saber a la rubia que iría con ella, ella sonrió nuevamente.

-Sígueme -dijo corriendo hacia algún lugar, él se levantó del banco y la siguió.

-Cui… -fue interrumpido por un "Ouch" proveniente de la rubia que se había caído-…dado -concluyó.

-Y-yo… Ouch -dijo sonriendo nerviosamente mientras se levantaba y seguía su camino, el rubio dio un gran suspiro.

* * *

><p>-¡Ya llegamos! -exclamó la sonriente rubia mientras abría la puerta de su casa, se movió un poco para que su acompañante pudiera ver su casa, la cual no era muy grande ni tampoco muy pequeña- Oye, Len -llamó al nombre del muchacho y lo tomó por las muñecas para que entrara a su casa seguido de ella-¿Qué hacías ahí?<p>

-¿Ah? -preguntó sorprendido por la pregunta- La verdad no sé, la explicación más lógica es que mis amigos que hayan dejado abandonado.

-¿Tus amigos? -preguntó porque no entendía. "¿Qué clases de amigos te abandonan?".

-Pues sí, ayer íbamos a Tokio y quedé dormido en el auto mientras ellos conducían, supongo ha de ser una broma -decía con tranquilidad, parecía que no le importaba mucho eso, más bien, parecía estar acostumbrado. La rubia prefirió no hacer más preguntas. Llegó a la cocina y duró dos minutos, salió con un obento en sus manos, el joven se sorprendió por lo rápido que había sido. Se acomodaron en la mesa y ella lo vio comer hasta que acabó.

-¿Estás sola? -preguntó sin mucho que decir el rubio.

-Por ahora sí, mamá llega a las 7pm -respondió un poco aburrida.

-Debe sentirse bien tener una mamá -dijo serio el muchacho.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó con curiosidad la rubia.

-Porque, bueno, no debería estarte diciendo esto porque apenas nos conocemos pero, mi mamá murió hace cuatro años -respondió con un poco de melancolía, pero luego sonrió.

-…Debe ser feo sentir como te dejan solo… -dijo pensativa la chica.

-¿Ah? -preguntó confundido.

-….Es muy diferente a estar solo desde el principio… -siguió con la misma actitud- …Pero, después de todo, duele más ver como te dejan solo a estar solo desde el principio -concluyó.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó el muchacho, no esperaba escuchar aquellas, tan profundas, palabras.

-La verdad, a nada -rió mientras mentía, esas palabras que había dicho, sabía la razón por la cual las había dicho- Oh, mamá debe estar a punto de llegar -susurró cuando fijó su vista en el reloj de pared. Justo en ese instanse se escuchó como algo chocó- mamá ha llegado -dijo con una sonrisa melancolica.

-¿Ah? ¿Te refieres a que ese sonido ha sido tu mamá? -preguntó con sorpresa en su tono de voz.

-Sí, siempre choca la moto contra verja que hay enfrente -dijo, ahora, con una pequeña sonrisa. El muchacho sólo la miró como si ella fuese un "bicho raro", no tardó mucho que sonara como la puerta se abría, fue entonces cuando la rubia se levantó del "Kotatsu" y su acompañante la imitó, y fue entonces cuando una mujer con un uniforme de oficina, un casco de moto en su mano derecha y en la izquierda una botella de lo que parecía ser cerveza, se divisó, su cabello era corto color café y sus ojos de un color rojizo.

-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó la recién llegada con un tono de superioridad hacia el joven.

-Mi nombre es … -el rubio fue interrumpido.

-Mamá… -dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro la rubia, la típica sonrisa que mantenía. El rubio sólo pensaba una cosa, si eran madre e hija, ¿Por qué eran tan diferentes? Rin tenía el cabello rubio y sus ojos eran azules, mientras la "señora" tenía cabello café y sus ojos eran rojos, extrañamente.

-Ah, hola Rin -respondió con desinterés la del cabello café.

-Él es Len-san, quiero pedirte un favor…

* * *

><p>-¿Qué? -preguntó alterada la mayor- ¿Ahora te la pasas recogiendo perros callejeros?<p>

-¿Se está refiriendo a mí? -preguntó con un extraño tic en su ojo derecho el rubio.

-él no tiene donde quedarse, mamá, sólo serán unos días, hasta que consiga un trabajo y el dinero suficiente para mudarse -dijo con un tono suplicante la menor.

-Pero-

-Por favor -concluyó con el mismo tono anterior.

-Eh, bueno, sólo hasta que consiga el dinero suficiente -dijo con cierto fastidio, luego miró al muchacho y se sonrió- dime Len-kun, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 15 -respondió.

-Ah, interesante…-se pudo notar un tono "pervertido" por así de decirlo- No está mal -Rin, callada, observaba la escena, no estaba entendiendo nada- Rin-chan, veo que has hecho un nuevo amigo, ¿no tienes sueño? Mañana hay clases.

-¿Ah? -Rin aún había tratado de procesar lo dicho por su madre anteriormente, así que sólo pudo entender el: "¿…Tienes sueño? Mañana hay clases"- pues sí -trató de levantarse del Kotatzu, pero al hacerlo, se cayó- Ouch -la castaña que observaba a Rin de una manera desinteresada, le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a la rubia, la cual se quejó.

-¿Por qué la golpeas? Rin-san, ¿Estás bien? -preguntó el rubio de forma impulsiva.

-Le he dicho que no vuelta a decir esa palabra -contestó de manera fría.

-¿Ah? -el rubio no entendía.

-Rin-chan tiene la mala costumbre de que, cuando le duele algo, decir "ouch" -respondió con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero eso es lo que dicen todos cuando le duele algo -replicó con algo de molestia.

-Sí, pero hay un punto en el que se vuelve fastidioso.

-…Ouch… -volvió a decir la rubia que al parecer se había caído nuevamente, pero esta vez, encima de la castaña. No tardó mucho para que la castaña la golpeara otra vez, no la golpeaba fuerte pero parecía que por alguna razón le dolía.

* * *

><p>-¡Buenos días, Leeeen-san! -canturreó la más pequeña saltando encima de él. Estaban en el ático, y el rubio, que hace unos segundos estaba durmiendo, empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente.<p>

-¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó molesto el rubio mientras estrujaba sus ojos bruscamente.

-¿No me llevarás a la escuela? -contestó con una pregunta, muy entusiasmada la rubia.

-¿Por qué haría eso? -y él también contestó con una pregunta.

-Porque mamá dijo que me llevarías -terminó sonriendo inocentemente, haciendo que el rubio suspirara de fastidio.

* * *

><p>-Dime algo, Rin-san -dijo de repente mientras caminaban.<p>

-¿Ah? -Rin miró con curiosidad a su acompañante.

-¿Meiko-san es tú mamá? -aquella pregunta resonaba en su cabeza desde esta mañana, la castaña y la rubia no tenían NINGUN parecido.

-No. -dijo- la verdad es que soy adoptada -respondió con toda transparencia y calma.

-Ya veo -dijo pensativo.

-¡Ya llegaaaamos! -dijo con entusiasmo mientras corría para acercarse más a la puerta de su instituto.

-Sí -dijo y suspiró.

-Len-san -llamó la atención del rubio, quien la miró con curiosidad- Si quieres puedes ir a conocer la cuidad, pero, sólo, si volverás por mí.

-Ah… Claro, Rin-san.

-¡Adiós! -hizo el ademán tan conocido, y desapareció.

-Veamos, ¿Ahora qué me toca hacer? Ya hice lo que Meiko-san, la mamá de Rin-san, me dijo.

Flashback.

-¿Ya se fue a dormir? -preguntó con curiosidad el rubio.

-Sí -dijo la cataña con cierta picardía- ¿Sabes de qué es hora? -preguntó retóricamente- ¡De un Stripper! -exclamó riendo.

-¿QUÉ? ¿PARA ESO LA MANDASTE A DORMIR? -gritó con cierta molestia.

-Descuida, es una broma -dijo entre risas con una botella de cerveza en su mano, era más que obvio que estaba tomada- Len-kun, ¿Podrías acompañar a Rin-chan al instituto y golpearla cada vez que diga "ouch" en mi ausencia?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué-?

-Por favor, ¿Sí? -dijo haciendo pucheros- además no estás aquí viviendo de gratis.

-Está bien -en la cara del rubio, se mostraba claramente fastidio.

Fin del flashback

* * *

><p>-¿Miki-chan? ¿Estás ahí? -preguntaba una pequeña pelinegra con una traviesa sonrisa, escuchó una respiración y se guió de ella, encontrado a una pelirroja más alta que ella- ¡Touché! -exclamó detrás de la pelirroja que reaccionó con un grito.<p>

-No es justo, Yuki-chan, siempre me encuentras… Deberíamos jugar a otra cosa -contestó con algo de cansancio la mencionada.

-¡No! ¡Me gusta este juego! -exclamó la pequeña de dos coletas inflando sus mejillas.

-¡Disculpen! -se oyó una voz, de un hombre…- ¿Saben dónde queda un tren para escapar de aquí? -preguntó un rubio.

-¡Miki-chan! ¡Un rubio pervertido, ayúdame! -exclamó la pequeña de dos coletas finjiendo terror, y así se escondió detrás de la pelirroja.

-¿A quién llamaste rubio pervertido? -preguntó exaltado el muchacho.

-¡Miki-chan, me está hablando! ¡Aléjalo! -dijo saliendo de su "escondite".

-Llamaré a la policía… -dijo sacando un teléfono de su bolsillo, la pelirroja.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No hay necesidad de llamar a la policía! ¡No soy un rubio pervertido! -Dijo nervioso el rubio mientras agitaba sus manos.

-A mí me parece que sí -pronunció mientras sacaba la lengua, la pequeña Yuki. Esto hizo molestar un poco al muchacho.

-Hay un tren por aquí cerca, si quieres puedo llevarte…-dijo con amabilidad.

-¿Sí? ¡POR FAVOR! -gritó desesperadamente.

-Claro, ¿Tienes dinero para comprar el boleto? -dijo calmadamente Miki.

-¿…Dinero…? -dijo algo pensativo, no había pensado en el dinero…

-Entonces, ¿Cómo piensas-?

-¡NECESITO UN TRABAJO! -gritó el rubio desesperado.

-¡DEJA DE GRITAR, RUBIO PERVERTIDO! -gritó Yuki.

-¡NO ME LLAMES RUBIO PERVERTIDO! -gritó molesto.

-¡NO ME GRITES!

-¡NO TE ESTOY GRITANDO!

-¡CALLENCE~! -una chica de largos cabellos verdes y adormilada había salido de quién sabe dónde.

-¿Miku-sama? -preguntaron las chicas anteriormente presentadas al unisono.

-¿Miku…-sama? -se preguntó a sí mismo el rubio. ¿Quién era esa chica para que la trataran con tanto respeto?.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Miku-sama, no volverá a pasar -hizo una reverencia.

-Sí, perdón Miku-chan, todo era culpa de Hentai-san -dijo con dulzura

-¡¿HENTAI-SAN? -gritó… Más que alterado.

-Ah, descuiden, seguiré durmiendo… Ah -aquélla bostezó y siguió caminando cansadamente hasta que desapareció.

-Miku-chan es rara, ¡Pero es muy linda! ¿No es así, Miki-chan? -preguntaba con inocencia.

-Disculpa, no te había visto antes por aquí, ¿Acabas de mudarte? -la pelirroja ignoró completamente el comentario de Yuki.

-Podría decirse que sí.

-Ya veo… Entonces, ¿A qué instituto asistes? -siguió con el interrogatorio Miki.

-A ninguno.

-¿Qué edad tienes?.

-15 -sin rodeos.

-¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?.

-Len.

-Bueno… Fue un gusto hablar contigo, ¡Adiós! -dijo con algo de brusquedad la pelirroja. Digamos que, fue un cambio drástico de actitud.

-…Tsundere…-dijo.

* * *

><p>-Gracias por traernos a casa -dijo traviesamente mientras le sacaba la lengua a Len.<p>

-Yuki-chan, deberías ser más educada -dijo riendo Miki.

-…Definitivamente tsundere…-susurró el rubio.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¡NO! -negó enseguida, sabía perfectamente cómo reaccionaban las chicas cuando le decían "tsundere" especialmente Lenka, su hermana… Sí, ella era muy linda, callada y tímida, pero cuando le decían algo que no quería oír o cuando se molestaba, el demonio era más amigable que ella.

-Bueno… Adiós -al pronunciar la última palabra, la pelirroja se acercó un más al rubio y besó su mejilla, seguido, entró corriendo a su casa.

-Adiós, hentai-san -dijo con algo de confusión la de las dos coletas, y siguió el camino.

-¿Hentai-san? -dijo el rubio irritado con un tic en su ojo- Bueno será caminar hacia… Espera… ¡Prometí ir a recoger a Rin y ya es tarde! A ver qué hora es… -miró su reloj de mano- las… ¡¿6PM? ¡ESTOY DOS HORAS DE ATRASO! -gritó desesperadamente animándose a correr…

* * *

><p><em>Al llegar al instituto, encontró a Rin jugando con la arena, extrañamente no estaba llorando, estaba más bien, ¿feliz? Anormalmente, había una playa artificial frente al instituto. El rubio se acercó un poco más a la rubia.<em>

-Es raro, ¿No deberías estar llorando porque me atrasé?

-¿Ah? -se preguntó un tanto desorientada, levantó su mirada y encontró la de Len- Ah~ Len-san, eres tú -respondió mostrándole una sonrisa- ¿Pero porqué debería llorar? Sólo te atrasaste un poco -dijo levantándose de la arena y limpiando su uniforme de la misma.

-¿Un poco? ¡Me atrasé mucho! ¡Lo siento mucho! -exclamó con arrepentimiento.

-No deberías disculparte, está bien -la rubia rió.

-¿Huh? -preguntó sin entender, era la primera vez que veía que una chica era pacífica, normalmente, todas eran histéricas, lloronas, débiles, entre otras cosas, a él no le desagradaba, pero era un poco fastidioso algunas veces.

-¡Vámonos, Len-san! -canturreó sonrientemente mientras corría y, nuevamente se cayó- Ouch -y bueno, con esa palabra vendría un dolor físico, Len se acercó a dónde se encontraba y la golpeó _suavemente _en la cabeza, ésta se quejó un poco.

* * *

><p>-Sé que no debería preguntar… -dijo un poco indecisa- ¿Qué hacías mientras yo estudiaba?<p>

-Bueno… ¿Quieres que sea sincero contigo? -ella asintió- buscaba un tren para regresar a Tokio.

-Ah… -sonrió falsamente- Yo… -lentamente sintió como su corazón era oprimido, su voz empezó a quebrarse- Tengo sueño… ¡Buenas noches, Len-san! -exclamó, hizo una reverencia y salió de su habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? -se preguntó a sí mismo con preocupación.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras la chica de cabellos dorados cerró rápidamente la puerta, se recostó sobre ella y se fue deslizando lentamente hasta llegar al piso y romper en llanto.<em>

Flashback

-Rin, sabes que nos puedes jugar, ¿verdad? Sabes que tampoco puedes hacer amigos, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué, tía Meiko?

Fin del Flashback

"**Yo, en ese momento no lo sabía, sinceramente era eso lo que más me dolía, no saber nada; Pero cuando me enteré de la verdad, sabía que mi mamá, Meiko, estaba en lo correcto en prohibirme estas cosas. Quizás estaba loca, pero con él fue diferente, ahora, después de enterarme que quiere alejarse de mí, me duele… Realmente me duele. ¿Ustedes saben qué se siente sentirse solo?, ¡Claro que no!, y cuando creí que empezaba a hacer uno, él quiere irse… Pero, no puedo culparlo, ¿Quién querría estar con una rara como yo?"**

* * *

><p>Wé, adiós, hasta el mes que viene y el próximo capítulo ;3.<p>

Es un capítulo un poquíto largo, espero que valga la pena leerlo,

Si no lo valió, lo siento, ¡No puedo complacer a todos! D:

-Mariana: ¿Rubio pervertido?

¡Sí, Hentai-san! XD.

Sayonara Goodbye~ e**.e**


End file.
